Momentos Únicos
by Riicoccette
Summary: Abarcaremos los temas más románticos antes de la separación, ¿Quién sabía qué ocurría entre ellas aparte de ellas mismas? Un ONE-SHOT a cada pareja de dormitorio antes de separarse por la expulsión de su compañera en la SERIE al cometer intento fallido de asesinato hacia Haru. En resumen: Recopilación de ONE-SHOTs propios.
1. Quien se pelea, se desea

**\- INTRODUCCIÓN -**

* * *

 **Otoya no podía esperar más: ese detective la iba a encontrar tarde o temprano, mejor no arriesgarse y sí acabar con la vida de esa chica junto a la de su protectora si hacía falta.**

 **El objetivo era poderse librar de la ley y cometer actos desastrosos a su merced. Su compañera de cuarto no debía de extrañarse del hecho de seguir viva, pues, mientras aún no tenía ese privilegio de escapar de la ley, no podría hacerla pedacitos así porque sí.**

 ** _''Como la araña esperando a que su víctima quede atrapada... ,,,_**

 **No habían sido ni tres días desde entonces pero** ** _la curiosidad y la atracción_** **hacia Shiena la hacía llevar más lejos.**

* * *

 ** _Quien se pelea, se desea._**

Para ser muy exactos, Otoya estaba impaciente por iniciar mañana el atentado contra la target. No había nada de divertido en el lugar, pues, no podía cortar así porque sí sin antes conseguir la recompensa; bueno... Aunque, esa actitud cambió. Sabía perfectamente con quien cada noche de su vida que pasara ahí divertirse.

Shiena, seria, replicó a su solicitud con negación. Se encontraba sentada en una silla la cual podía rotar hacia el lado que desee. Otoya, entonces, se levantó y acercó.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Decía con un fingido tono inocente y divertido.  
Al no recibir respuestas giró la silla de ruedas hasta que frente de ella se encontró Shiena.  
— ¡Sabes qué est...— Iba diciendo pero sintió como el mentón fue levantado por su compañera y se calló observando sus ojos azules. Segundos después de volver a la realidad, reprochó. — ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Sólo sabes molestarme!— Shiena levemente ruborizó después de decir aquello.

Durante todas esas noches, Otoya se podría considerar que hacía a su compañera _bullying_ cuando se aburría, y eso pasaba cada noche. Era un bullying un tanto amistoso y en parte, parecía ciertamente jugando, pues, nunca dirigió hacia ella la violencia con insultos, golpes, quejas, etc.

La castaña giró para quedarse frente a su mesa de nuevo hasta que pudo sentir como después de una mano pasar por delante de sus ojos, empezó a verlo todo borroso.

— ¡Otoya!— Gritó levantándose. Sabía como iba el juego y qué exactamente ocurriría.

— Shiena-chan... Qué torpe eres.— Decía con una cara alegre mientras cerraba sus ojos, toda una farsa, pues, ella no era así de amistosa y se notaba.

—Takechi... ¡Devuélvemelas!— Gritaba enfadada la de ojos marrones, qué, dirigiéndose a su compañera, fue parada por la mano derecha de Otoya, empujándola hacia atrás evitando que se acercara mientras sostenía sus gafas. A la vez de puntillas y apoyando todo su peso sobre la mano que la separaba de Otoya, trataba recuperar de esta sus propias gafas. Se enfadaba cada vez más a tal impotencia.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Déjamelas probar.— Decía su compañera con calma a la vez que dirigía una sonrisa vacilante a Shiena y alzaba el brazo. La castaña se quedó quieta y suspiró mientras miraba el suelo.

Takechi quedó mirándola, dejó de sonreír. — ¿Qué ocurre?— Parecía por un segundo haberse preocupado; aveces lo hacía y no podía Shiena diferenciar si realmente se preocupaba o no.  
— Esto está siendo estúpido...—  
— La de ojos marrones dijo mientras se dirigía a su mesita de noche, donde, de un cajón, pudo sacar un segundo repuesto.  
— Cuando me las quieras devolver, sabes donde estoy.— Mencionó a la vez que pasaba de largo y se colocaba las gafas de repuesto. En ese momento fue parada por el agarre de una mano en su brazo izquierdo, se giró bruscamente contra la fuerza que Otoya hacía atraiéndola a ella y quedaron cara a cara. Se sonrojó ligeramente.

Takechi parecía haberse rebajado a su altura con una leve inclinación hacia Shiena a la vez que con la mano que no agarraba el brazo de la castaña sostenía la gafa que le quitó en un principio y sonreía con maldad.

— Vas a regalarme también las de repuesto o pienso hacerte filete.—

En un intento desesperado Shiena logró hacer fuerza haciendo caminar a su compañera y, con el pie de Shiena de por medio, cayera Otoya al suelo por tropezarse con este. Rápidamente, al librarse de ella, abrió la puerta de la habitación y comenzó a correr por el pasillo a la vez que era perseguida por Takechi.

— ¡Shiena-chan... Pienso devolvértelas!— Gritaba quien corría detrás de ella con una voz falsamente amable.

Cuando dobló la esquina y perdió de vista a Takechi, decidió entrar en el baño de chicas y se escondió en un lavabo. Creyendo que no sabría que está en el lavabo y que se marchó corriendo, salió de este mismo y se marchó del baño de chicas. La de pelo morado misma apareció ahí: Quedó arrinconada y sin salida, su compañera Otoya harta de correr por como respiraba se acercaba con un rostro que decía la de travesuras que se le ocurría y, cuando parecía que Shiena arrancaba a correr, aún cansada, se lanzó Takechi sobre ella. El mismo caer al lanzarse hizo que la gafa que llevaba Otoya en la mano cayera al suelo, golpeándose esta. Por su mala suerte hizo que se salga un cristal.

Mientras la chica de pelo morado miraba el estado de las gafas, su compañera se quejaba por el dolor.

— ¿Qué? Lo siento Shiena-chan... Soy muy despistada.— Decía con tono falso de culpabilidad a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y rascaba la nuca, sonriendo.  
Shiena estaba más que enfadada.  
— ¡Quítate ahora mismo!— Gritaba mientras pataleaba el suelo.

Ella estaba boca arriba y tenía todo el peso de la de pelo púrpura encima: Otoya al fin se apartó y levantó. La castaña agarró rápidamente la carcasa de sus gafas y logró encajar el cristal de estas; se levantó y miró a la de pelo morado seria.

— Shiena-chan, ¡Te veías tan linda...!— Mencionaba con una voz que trataba de parecer falsamente amistosa mientras se colocaba a la misma altura que su compañera rebajándose a esta.  
— Te has pasado... — Replicó con enfado Shiena con esas gafas en su mano, pues, ya era cada noche ser molestada de diferentes formas. Sin esperarlo, la de ojos azules le quitó las gafas que llevaba Shiena puestas mientras reía.

Otoya Entendió que se había pasado con esto último en cuanto vio que la castaña se quedó sin hacer nada al respecto, con ojos prácticamente cristalizados, así que, dejó de reír.

— ¿Huh... Acaso piensas llorar?— Decía con curiosidad, aunque, fue más por encontrar a su compañera realmente sensible, y es que esta comenzó a agarrar las gafas recuperadas con fuerza y ojos aún más llorosos. Desvió la mirada de Takechi.

La de pelo morado volvió a colocar las gafas de repuesto que le había quitado de la cara en ese momento. La castaña sólo miró a un lado y, dejando de sujetar con fuerza las gafas con su mano, lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas; esperaba una burla por _''llorar,,_

La chica de ojos azules se acercó y la abrazó. Era un abrazo dócil, pues, en ningún momento trató de traerla a sí misma con fuerza ni inmovilizar como otras veces era la intención, al igual que una araña. Era un abrazo que en cualquier momento podría romper rechazándolo sin problemas; uno cálido.

Correspondió al abrazo.

— A veces eres algo tonta... Deberías de golpear a quien te hiciera estas cosas y no dejarte abrazar.—  
— Déjame.— Replicaba Shiena por su comentario y posiblemente recomendación.

Takechi a la vez sonriendo, soltó a su compañera y le besó la frente con cariño. Era la primera vez que sentía querer tratar acercarse a alguien desde que entró en aquella academia _(Aún con métodos un tanto crueles, pero agradezcamos que no es a base de tijeras.)_ y era un sentimiento que no la podía intimidar, sólo se dejaba llevar. Sabía perfectamente que era atracción desde que la conoció. Kenmochi se separó un poco del cuerpo de su compañera quedó mirándola con un ligero sonrojo; parecía que ya no lloraría.

— Rápido, volvamos.— Fue agarrada Shiena de la muñeca y empujada en un principio, pero ella decidió no retenerse y caminó hacia donde Takechi la llevaba. La de pelo púrpura le había sonreído de nuevo.

La castaña iba a acostarse. Esta se encontraba en pijama; y sentada estaba en el borde de su propia cama limpiando el cristal de sus gafas con su propia camisa. Alzó la mirada al ver una silueta difuminada y centrándose, le parecía ver a Takechi, aunque, no podía ver bien su cara ya que sus gafas estaba limpiando. Otoya la sonreía falsamente y ella no se percataba de ello sin sus gafas.

En cuanto vio que se acercaba al punto de toparse cara a cara junto a la joven de pelo morado, se sonrojó ligeramente.

— ¿Qué quier...?— Llegó a decir si no fuera porque su compañera se había lanzado sobre ella abrazándola. El peso la tumbó contra su colchón. La castaña tuvo que levantar sus piernas a la vez que caía hacia atrás de una forma involuntaria; pues, su cuerpo llegaba al límite de flexibilidad. Otoya mantenía sus pies al aire mientras con todo su peso sobre Shiena, la de pelo púrpura se quedaba abrazándola.

El recorrido era tan sencillo como decir que la de pelo morado pasaba por entre las piernas de su compañera y terminaba cara a cara con esta. Sus brazos pasaban por debajo de los de Kenmochi.

— ¡Shiena-chan!— Mencionaba con un ánimo alegre y fingido. La chica de ojos marrones se encontraba sonrojada. Esta vez no era un abrazo dócil y solidario, era de aquellos que te asfixiaban de lo tanto que duraba. Era como estar atrapada por la araña.

— Debes de ser más receptiva y corresponder al abrazo.— Comentaba mientras de muy cerca la miraba aún con esa sonrisa.

Kenmochi no era muy capaz de reconocer las expresiones faciales de su compañera por la miopía; pero se sentía atrapada en una telaraña y los movimientos de la _araña_ no eran predecibles, no al menos las intenciones de estos.

En cuanto iba a levantar su brazo a colocarse las gafas, un codo de su compañera paralizó el brazo colocándose sobre él.

— Shiena-chan. Eres muy divertida.— Decía su compañera de pelo púrpura mientras reía.  
— ¿Q-qué ocurre contigo?— Cuestionó la castaña.  
— Eres la presa favorita de cualquier araña; puedo liberarte y volverás a caer.— Respondía.  
— ¡Déjame!— Decía Kenmochi tratando de apartar de encima a su compañera, quien, a la vez, la abrazaba con más intensidad.

Su pierna derecha colgaba más que la izquierda, pues, al haber tratado de apartar a Otoya se inclinó un tanto.

— ¡No sé que tienes en contra de mí!— Añadió segundos después.  
— ¿Contra de ti? Ni siquiera quiero cortarte, y podría hacerlo perfectamente aún con ese detective detrás de mí ya que pronto conseguiría asesinar a la target.— Dijo su compañera.  
— Quieres molestarme de una forma peculiar... He visto de todo y esto fue lo más extraño vivido.— Añadió la castaña, aún sonrojada.

Otoya la besó en la mejilla y se quitó de encima. Dejándola ruborizada.

— Buenas noches Shiena-chan. Duerme muy bien.— Decía mientras se marchaba mostrando una sonrisa. La de ojos color marrón quedó mirándola en la misma posición y enrojecida; De alguna forma u otra, no lograba compararlo con bullying. _Ser la presa esta vez era hermoso_


	2. Pocky Game al drama

**\- INTRODUCCIÓN -**

* * *

 **Había algo en Isuke que le atraía y no era el nombre tan... Masculino. Sino, una extraña atracción hacia ella desde el primer día en que se enteró de que esta sería su compañera de dormitorio.**

 **Después de los intentos fallidos de asesinato de Takechi y Kouko, Haruki recibe una llamada de parte de una familiar suya. Esta comentaba como los gastos crecían y el poco dinero con el que debían pasar todo. Estaban en la quiebra y a punto de ser embargados, quedándose a no donde ir.**

 **Haruki decide calmarla y convencerla de que conseguiría todo el dinero suficiente.**  
 **Ya era la hora**  
 **No podía hacerlos esperar más, no a sus hermanitos y hermanitas.**

* * *

Se encontraba resplandeciendo la habitación ante los últimos y escasos rayos de sol. Una chica despertó de su largo sueño y se levantó bostezando.

— Haruki-chan...— Mencionaba Inukai algo ronca a la vez que se sentaba en su cama y refregaba su ojo. La compañera no respondía; se veía concentrada pintándose las uñas y en sus pensamientos. _— No os preocupéis, Haruki traerá fortuna y nos podremos incluso permitir viajar.—_

Inukai se levantó y colocó al lado de Sagae mirando como con delicadeza marcaba cada trazo. A la vez, Inukai apoyaba una mano sobre la mesa y sonreía.  
— Con gel se ven mejor.— Mencionó con neutralidad, mientras miraba sus propias uñas. En el fondo de su voz se podía interpretar vacilación.  
— Puede ser, Isuke-sama.— Murmuraba Haruki, quien ignoró tal burla: Terminó y se levantó.

Miró su alrededor de forma seria. Había pasado un tiempo largo pintando de nuevo las uñas que habían quedado sin tal color y uno aún mucho más largo desde la última vez que recibió semejante llamada. Se percató de que pronto sería de noche. No iba a perder más tiempo. Mañana entraría en acción.

La de cabello liso miraba como su compañera se encontraba tan distante y perdida hasta que la vio dirigirse a una foto que reflejaba la luz escasa. Se acercó a Haruki a ver qué foto sostenía.

— Así que, es por eso, ehh... — Mencionaba Isuke mientras miraba la foto. — ¡Qué gran familia!—  
— Sí, claro Isuke-sama.— Decía con normalidad mientras giró a ver los ojos de Isuke. — ¿Qué de tu familia?—  
— Papá y mamá.— Respondió mientras se alejaba de ahí y sentaba en su borde de la cama. — Ellos están perfectos.—

Haruki se encontraba acariciando la foto y, sonriendo, la dejó en el mismo lugar. Sacó un pocky de la caja que se encontraba ahí mismo, al lado de la foto, y se lo metió en la boca. Se giró sosteniendo la misma caja a ver su compañera y pudo observar que esta estaba acostada de nuevo.

Sus ojos revisaron desde sus pies hasta su cara a la vez que inclinaba lentamente el pocky hacia arriba. La esbelta figura curvilínea era con lo que podría quedar un día entero embobada y sin estímulo ninguno a la vida. Quedó completamente fuera de lugar. Un ligero sonrojo se mostró. Hasta que al llegar a la cara se dio cuenta que Inukai la estuvo observando. Mordió el pocky con fuerza ante la timidez y cayó este.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Pareces idiota...— Comentaba malhumorada.  
—Pensaba sobre mi familia... — Murmuró con un ligero sonrojo Haruki mientras recogía el pocky y lanzaba a la basura.  
— A Isuke no le importa tu preocupación.—

La pelirroja se acercó caminando aún un tanto sonrojada y sentó al costado de Inukai. La atracción no cesaba.  
— Isuke-sama. Si necesitas algo, no dudes algún día en pedírmelo.— Comentó de repente tratando de disipar de su cabeza lo que había hecho. Dejo la caja de pockies en la cama de su compañera.

— Creo que tienes suficiente con tus hermanitos.— Replicaba a ello con una sonrisa y un tono un tanto exagerado típico de burla.

En cuanto se dio cuenta, Inukai se había sentado, cogido su caja de pockies y mirado el interior. Quedaba restante uno. La chica lo sacó y lo observó de frente.

— Tengo mucha curiosidad...— Decía Inukai de mientras.  
— ¡I-isuke-sama! ¡No he comprado más!— Replicaba Haruki un tanto alertada y acercándose a ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de morderlo, Haruki le agarró de la muñeca y, apartándola de su compañera, ella fue quien se acercó cara a cara a esta. Inukai se giró a ver a otra parte enfadada, con sus ojos cerrados.

— Podríamos compartirlo.— Comentó Haruki mirándola.

A Inukai le inundaron fantasías soñadas anteriormente con la pelirroja y se sonrojó. Abrió sus ojos y la miró a los ojos.

— Eres una idiota.— Murmuró. — ¡¿Qué crees que harás?!— Le gritó mientras la alejaba de su cara con un empujón lanzando a Haruki a un lado, pues, esta última dejó de hacer fuerza soltando la muñeca de Inukai al sorprenderse por el repentino grito.

— ¡Ni que fuéramos novias!—

— ¿Qué e-estás diciendo Isuke-sama?— Decía la pelirroja con confusión y un ligero sonrojo al pensar cosas indebidas y dándose cuenta del error mientras sentada y algo alejada la miraba. Ella se refería a partir el pocky por la mitad... No a aquel juego...

— ¿Acaso no quisieras?—

Inukai se colocó el pocky en la boca y con enfado, ruborizándose, miró a Haruki.  
— Eres idiota.—

La pelirroja, acercándose un tanto insegura, mordió el extremo libre del pocky; se sonrojaba pero miraba aún a pesar de la timidez a su compañera.

— ¡¿Qué ha-haces?!— Decía ruborizada Isuke.  
— No lo habías negado... No me culpes.— Cerrando un ojo Haruki, coloradas mejillas ligeramente, mostrando una sonrisa traviesa, veía como a su compañera tímida mordiendo el otro extremo continuamente mientras murmuraba ofensas, también sonrojada.

— Tonta, tonta... Me obligas a hacer esto... Deberías de ir al infierno...—

Haruki al ver como acababa con el pocky rápidamente, reclamó. — ¡Oye! ¡No te lo comas todo!—

Isuke paró.

— Isuke no tiene la culpa de tu timidez.— Comentaba muy malhumorada. Faltaban escasos centímetros para que sus labios rozaran. Ambas se miraban; pero la más sonrojada era la misma Isuke. Haruki en el momento que Isuke había vuelto a morder el pocky se apartó con este.

— ¡Jaja! ¡Es mío!— Decía victoriosa. Aún con un ojo cerrado que abrió después.

— ¡Idiota!— Dijo mientras se lanzó sobre esta, abrazándola. Cayó encima de Haruki. La pelirroja fue capaz de soportar la caída de su compañera, quedando con dificultad y a la fuerza, mantener su posición: Sentada. Se miraron a los ojos. Tenerla tan cerca le produciría un paro cardíaco. Inukai la miraba enfadada y gran colorado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Estaba ju...!— No pudo acabar con la frase porque fue callada por un beso.

Inukai se comió prácticamente el escaso trozo de pocky que alcanzó. Se dejó llevar por el juego a tales límites como lo haría ahora Haruki quien, correspondió al beso de forma apasionada y la abrazó con fuerza: La quería sentir apegada para unirse a ella, mezclarse con ella, ser una. La atracción había llegado al tope de insoportable. Tomando la situación, lamió el cuello de Isuke. La chica ante tal acto, dejó de abrazarla y la agarró de la oreja derecha retorciéndola y estirándola, haciendo inclinar hacia aquel mismo lado a Haruki.

— ¡Ay, ay! ¡Isuke-sama!— Decía mientras dejaba de abrazarla también. Inukai soltó la oreja y se apartó de ella.

Fue un minuto de silencio. Haruki estaba más que incómoda por lo que había hecho y no quería perder su amistad con Isuke. Ruborizada a límites extremos. Pero si Inukai se había lanzado había un motivo; tal vez ella sentía lo mismo.

— Lo siento mucho.— Dijo Inukai, aún molesta.  
— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— Preguntó Haruki mirándola. Aún ambas coloradas.  
— ¡Es tu culpa!— Replicó la pelirrosa.

Haruki dejó de estar tan roja: Esa actitud tan indecisa le parecía algo enfermo. _¿No se había disculpado?  
_

Inukai se levantó y salió de la habitación. Enrabiada.  
La chica pelirroja no podía quedarse ahí sin más: Salió a buscarla pero esta se alejaba corriendo.

Ambas seguían un camino el cual las llevó fuera del centro: Isuke no cesaba de correr hasta que cayó al suelo. Una baldosa se encontraba más elevada que la otra y eso le provocó la caída.

— Isuke-sama ¿Estás bien?— Decía mientras se acercó a su compañera y le ofreció la mano.  
— ¿Por qué me persigues?— Preguntaba respirando rápidamente.

Hubo un largo silencio. Pero destensó el aire pesado Haruki: — Vamos, levántate.—  
Inukai agarró su mano y fue ayudada a levantarse. Esta miraba al suelo con tristeza. Haruki la abrazó con cariño el lado derecho de Inukai mientras miraba la cabeza tan rosa esperando a que la levantara.

— ¿Qué ocurre?— Preguntó Haruki. — Te persigo porque quiero saber qué ocurre.—  
La chica alzó la mirada y en los brazos de Haruki se revolvió, quedando cara a cara con ella. Ambas sonrojadas.

— Isuke te quiere. Y tal vez, seguramente, no la volverás a ver mañana pasado...— Decía mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro derecho de esta.

Haruki se sorprendió al ver que ella sabía sobre su plan suicida. Pero aún más de como actuaba. Aunque su compañera más bien se refería a la derrota contra Azuma... Y no exactamente al suicidio.

 _Ideas diferentes con el mismo destino: Separarse ambas._

— Yo también te quiero Isuke-sama... Y mucho.— Dijo mientras la abrazaba aún con delicadeza y acariciaba su cabello. Ambas sonreían aún ruborizadas. ¿Quién de algunas de ellas dos hubiera esperado todo lo ocurrido? Sólo una debía de comenzar para la otra continuar.

— ¿Cuánto de mucho?— Preguntó Isuke añadiendo una risa al final divertida. Aún se abrazaban

— Al extremo de poder por ti matarme. Aunque como ya sabrás, y por cierto, sorprendente tu conocimiento sin decirte nada, en la lista hay unos antes que tú.— Respondió.

— ¿Qué?— Inukai en un momento se decepcionó. Pensaba que... Habían otras chicas o chicos que estaba por encima de ella y ya le habían conquistado el corazón... Pero, ¿en plural?

— Mi familia digo... Ya hablé con Nio. La recompensa aún así, llegará.— Respondió con seriedad Haruki.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Estás loca!— Volvió a preguntar. Inukai esta vez la miró cara a cara, realmente enfadada. Frente a tal preocupación de parte de su compañera, Haruki decidió alegrar un poco todo. La acercó y besó en la frente de ella.

— Te adoro Isuke-sama. No estoy loca... Me expreso un poco mal.— Sonrió Haruki. _  
_

 _¿Tienes un deseo tan fuerte que no te moleste dar tu vida a cambio tú también, Inukai? Veo que de momento no._


	3. A la nocturna (1)

**\- INTRODUCCIÓN -  
**

* * *

 **Mahiru se va sensibilizando de más aún de lo que ya sensible era y no puede ni soportar la presencia de Hanabusa.**  
 **Shin'ya también va apartándose de Hanabusa, pero esta vez, mostrando su molestia:**  
 **Banba no comprende lo que está sintiendo pero sí sabe que todo lo que intimida a Mahiru hace furiosa a Shin'ya.**

 **Eso que producía un estado de alerta y admiración constante a Hanabusa, al punto de acoso visual por parte de Shin'ya, se podría considerar amor.**  
 ** _¿qué iban a saber de ese tema Mahiru y Shin'ya?_**

 **Ya llegaba el fin de la clase negra: Después del fallido intento de asesinato de Kouko quedaban restantes 5 asesinas, y 1 target junto su protectora. Pronto Shin'ya actuaría en equipo para llevar al cabo el asesinato de Haru junto a Inukai. No tendría que enfrentarse a Tokaku y a base de martillazos destrozaría los huesos de la target. Pero no había impaciencia, pues, parecía que ni se acordaba ya de todo aquello y es que con Hanabusa estorbando e instaurándose en su corazón podía hacer temer a Mahiru y enrabiar a Shin'ya al ver lo mal que parecía estar Mahiru: Era sentir toda una sensación de pesadez en el pecho.**

 **Realmente _Shin'ya era incapaz de_ golpearla o quejarse de como hace sentir a Mahiru _(y a ella igual).  
_ Decide despegarse del ser tan protectora de Mahiru y llevarse por el ''instinto'': Deseaban ambas _todo contacto físico_ posible de Hanabusa.**

* * *

 ** _-DESPUÉS DE LA FIESTA DE TÉ-_**

La joven de cabello grisáceo se encontraba mirando cómo su compañera con cada movimiento elegante preparaba la mesa para la típica fiesta suya del té haciendo dar a notar su propia inquietud a la chica. Con la profunda observación, Hanabusa vio una oportunidad para acercarse; Mahiru se encontraba distanciada de ella sin motivo. Verla hacía su corazón tomar un ritmo lento aún a pesar de la adrenalina.

— Mahiru-san. ¿No te apetece té?— Preguntó Hanabusa. Mahiru miró a sus ojos azules y poco después al suelo con cierto tembleque y sonrojo mientras agarraba nerviosa su falda.

Se adentró en sus pensamientos: Mientras, la rubia se quedó mirándola esperando una respuesta. Ella suspiró al pensar en un posible rechazo. Sabía que debía de mantener la paciencia por educación y no dañar a la chica: Ella era toda una experta en ello.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No querías estar con Sumireko? No te quedes simplemente mirando Mahiru. ¡No puedes perder esta oportunidad! Pienso aplastarla con mi martillo como no deje de molestarte...— Decía Shin'ya malhumorada. — No, no, no hagas eso.—

Dejó de mirar el suelo y volvió a ver como Hanabusa continuó con la mesa.  
—El té va muy bien. ¿Sabes?— Le recomendó Shin'ya. — Aunque parece que tu presencia aquí termina con la llegada de la luna...—

Es la noche que vino después de un día en el cual el lado pacífico, tímido y temeroso de Banba estuvo distanciado de Hanabusa a voluntad propia... Esa chica la intimidaba haciéndola sentir así. Shin'ya surgía mientras se dirigía al baño. Sonreía mostrando sus dientes y estaba eufórica: Hora de su baño con los bebés. Hora de olvidarse un poco de esa señorita.

Minutos después ella se encontraba flotando con patos de goma alrededor suyo, a la vez que observaba el techo. Parecía que había transcurrido más tiempo del normal del que pasaba cada día ahí dentro. Recogió a todos los patitos, se vistió con su albornoz y paseó por el pasillo seriamente; en cuanto abrió la puerta, mantuvo la posición de su mano en el manillar y la suya propia durante un tiempo, el cual quedó mirando a Hanabusa vertiendo té en una taza con delicadeza.

— ¿Te apetece té, Shin'ya?— Ella colocaba la tetera sobre la mesa a la vez que pronunciaba la cuestión y se quedó mirándola con una ligera sonrisa que al mismo tiempo se veía elegante. Shin'ya cerró la puerta: Mahiru comenzaba a alarmarse, así que Shin'ya pasó de largo ante la pregunta murmurando un quejido. Tal quejido de molestia le vendría bien ser demostrado por escrito con un _**Tsk**_ o **_Tch_** _(onomatopeya)_. Hanabusa se encontraba decepcionada y culpable por haber hecho algo malo, y es que esperó por el día a la noche por Shin'ya, que era como la oportunidad única que explicaría qué ocurría con ambas, pues, ella era la cual puede dejar atrás la timidez y aventurarse a contestar a cualquiera aún siendo a mala gana, incluyendo al profesor. Banba llevaba todo un día distanciándose a puntos extremos de la ojos azules y esta noche, más que distanciada por parte de Shin'ya, parecía que sería ignorada...

Todo quedó en un incómodo silencio para Hanabusa, que no encontraba explicación a ello y aún seguía sentada sirviéndose té. Pero sin que ella supiera, ese silencio era porque había una _charla mental dentro de Banba y realmente no sería ignorada por mucho tiempo_. Pues, aquel quejido fue dirigido a la conducta tan insegura de Mahiru y no a Hanabusa, pero no lo sabía la rubia.

— Cre-creo que...— Se escuchaba una insegura voz en el interior de Banba mientras Shin'ya caminaba hacia la ventana, que no pudo terminar lo que quiso decir al ser interrumpida. — ¡Tranquilízate Mahiru! Comprendo qué sientes, yo soy parte de ti: No hace falta que hables de más. Deja que yo mejore todo. Te lo prometo...—

— Shin'ya-chan... No sé que ocurre con vosotras dos. Lo siento pero no recuerdo haber hecho algo malo...— Dijo la rubia mientras miraba a quien estaba de espaldas frente ella. Después de unos segundos de aquello, se giró la chica para observar a su compañera sentada. — Me apetece té. — Aclaró con una seria mirada que pasaría después su rostro a uno amistoso y se sentó en la silla que se situaba al lado de Hanabusa, la cual, la miraba con cierto grado de preocupación porque no sabía bien qué ocurría con ellas dos. Cómodamente en la silla, entonces, sonrió. — Estamos bien, ya no te preocupes... Fue un día extraño para Mahiru. — Pues, en el fondo de esta, Mahiru podía sentir la inquietud de Shin'ya al estar tan cerca de Hanabusa. Era un sentimiento nuevo que experimentaba y por lo tanto algo a lo que temer por la forma tan extraña que se sentía cada vez que recibía una sonrisa de ella... Incluso la misma presencia de esa chica tan bonita que era la de ojos azules podía hacerse encontrar así de rara. Hanabusa se dedicó a mostrar una sonrisa cálida en ese mismo momento haciendo que Shin'ya, estremeciéndose, pudiera sentirse paralizada.

Mientras que con Mahiru el corazón palpitaba lentamente,  
con Shin'ya parecía a punto de explotar. Lo curioso era que Shin'ya guardaba calma a diferencia de Mahiru. Contradictorio.

En cuanto fue servida Shin'ya, sorbió de la taza con té mirándola. A la vez era cuestionada por Hanabusa. — ¿Qué ocurre con vosotras dos?—  
— Es lo raro que se sentía Mahiru, pues tú sabes que yo soy ella, y esto parecía darme la impresión de que le causabas una incomodidad bastante peculiar y eso me parecía algo que la podría dañar. Pero ahora puedo comprender mejor la situación... Ya la iba a defender y eso significaría causar una discusión contigo.— Contestó. —¿Cómo se sentía?— Preguntó con mucha calma Hanabusa mientras tomaba de su taza. — Sólo más nerviosa de lo común. No te preocupes.— Contestó con vacilación y se quedó mirando a la rubia de arriba a bajo. — ¿Qué te ocurre?— Cuestionó la rubia ante tal actitud que le pareció algo descarada de su compañera con firmeza y calma. Al cabo de unos segundos de mirarse ambas a los ojos por tal pregunta, Shin'ya apartó la mirada. — Te ves muy bien hoy.— Mencionó después de ello sonriendo y terminando el té, se levantó repentinamente. Caminando hacia la cama aún con la sonrisa en su rostro por el acercamiento, se sentó en esta. Era hermosamente linda la sensación. No podía dormir. — ¿Lo sientes, Mahiru?— Y mirando a la chica de ojos azules, pensaba que el mismo hecho de verla sonreír por aceptar su té e incluso el otro más simple aún de estar al lado de ella hacía tener ganas terribles de abrazarla y apegarse, aferrándose a ella, lo máximo posible.

Minutos después Hanabusa se encontraba en el lavabo con la puerta abierta, frente al espejo, observándose y a la vez cuestionándose por qué tal actitud de Banba. Shin'ya se asomó: Logró escuchar pasos de su compañera. Se giró y le sonrió con calidez. Se encontraba una Shin'ya con una mirada perdida en ella. Y la compañera de esta última podía notar su expresión perdida. Entonces de la sonrisa a la firmeza: — No vas a andarte con rodeos y me lo explicarás todo. — Dijo sin enfado a alguno y acercándose a ella mientras tanto. —¿De qué hablas?— Preguntó con seriedad Shin'ya. — ¿Por qué os encontráis así?— Hanabusa replicó y no guardó mucha distancia entre ellas dos, acercándose al punto de parecer realmente incómoda para Mahiru y prometedora a Shin'ya tal escena: Pues, era realmente corta la distancia que separaban sus rostros

— Shin'ya...— Se escuchaba en la cabeza de la ojos violetas.  
— Cálmate Mahiru.— Respondía a aquella vocecilla, interiormente. Como siempre, Hanabusa sin darse cuenta de aquello.

Se quedaron entonces mirando fijamente a los ojos durante un corto tiempo hasta que Shin'ya apartó la mirada. Hanabusa sonrió ligeramente ya que al parecer había ganado. — Realmente, Hanabusa... — Iba mencionando con algo de enfado hasta notar como la fina mano de la rubia acariciaba su mejilla sonriendo: Para ser exactos, la mejilla que llevaba una cicatriz del pasado y la ojos morados sólo pudo callar mirando a los ojos azules de aquella chica. Era su bienestar tan alto por aquella acción que no le permitía pensar con claridad; Esa torpeza generada, afectaba a Mahiru. El corazón bombeaba sangre rápidamente. Parecía perder las fuerzas y es que incluso podría arrodillarse a cambio de más afecto si hiciera falta: Mahiru lo podía sentir todo.

Shin'ya estaba embobada mientras la miraba y Hanabusa lo sabía. Le sonrió. — Parece que aún no me lo contarás.— Dejó de acariciar el moflete de su compañera y se pudo escuchar de su parte una risilla. —Te dejaré pensar un poco más... Ahora tendrías que dormir. Mañana os encontréis mejor tú y Mahiru-chan.—

Hanabusa pasó de largo y se acostó en su cama mientras su compañera se quedó en el mismo lugar mirando al reflejo del espejo que se encontraba en frente suyo situado en el lavabo. Y con algo de aturdimiento por aquella sensación tan bonita, Shin'ya obedeció a lo dicho.

Ambas se encontrarían durmiendo en sus respectivas camas rato más tarde.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-

Hola hermosas.

Quería advertir que este realmente fue mi primer escrito en fanfiction pero nunca lo mostré. A raíz de este decidí hacer one-shots de tal tipo... Así que van a ver cosas graves de principiante al no tomarme la molestia de corregirlo. ¡Realmente en su momento yo lo revisé varias veces asegurándome de que se vea decente!

Bueno. Una simple advertencia.

Veréis que no he ordenado las parejas y me salté a KoukoxSuzu y HitsugixChitaru... Pronto haré el de estas dos y lo colocaré todo en orden.  
Pienso después de esto hacer un segundo de HanabusaxBanba pero esta vez será Mahiru~ Después de todo, son dos en una.

Pienso hacer BONUS everywhere y podría esto incluir el hecho de rehacer este one-shot.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-


End file.
